Only words can be enough
by Shaddyismy4ever
Summary: Well like almost every love story for shadamy starts, Amy was on a dat with sonic but sonic was again a selfish idiot and said thing that he regret later on it, Amy had enough of sonic and run away for him crying her heart out all alone, untill she founds shadow, sonic's rival. shadow and amy or in love in that time but sonic want amy back, what will happen next you will see...
1. Chapter 1

Amy was making ready for her date with sonic, where she was waiting for all her life. She was wearing a red dress a whit belt and red shoes. She had make chili dogs for her sonic. It was now time for Amy to go.  
On Amy's date with sonic…  
Amy: "hey sonic I have made chili dogs for you.  
Sonic:" it is enough Amy" he said angry.  
Amy:" what? What are you talking about sonic?" she said sad.  
Sonic:" I mean that I have enough of you, you are so annoying, ugly and I'm tired that you chasing me around the all the day" he said angry.  
Amy:"but sonic I thought you loved me and that this was a date" she said with tears in her eyes. Sonic:"do you really think that I ask you ever out, I only did this to tell you what I think of you" he said with a mean voice. Sonic run off and leave Amy all alone in the forest.  
She couldn't believe what sonic said to her, thinking "I'm really annoying, ugly and do I make people tired because they have me around them?". Amy start to run deeper into the forest crying, until she tribes and falls on the ground. She got up and walks to a tree, sit down and was crying herself in sleep. A black red hedgehog saw her crying her eyes out in her sleep. He picked her up bride style to his house for out the site. Finally the black red hedgehog lead her down in his bed and covered. After he did that he went down stairs to sleep on the couch. The next morning Amy woke up with tears in her eyes. Amy:"where am I ? looks around until the door from shadows room gets open and Amy was frozen who she saw. Amy:"s-shadow? Shadow:"heey Amy how do you feel ? Amy was still frozen who she and now more from what shadow asked. Shadow:"uhm… Amy are you alright?" He asked worried. " I -I'm fine, shadow why I'm here?" she asked. "you're here because you where crying in your sleep and it was late" he said with a little smile on his face. "well thank you shadow but why are you helping me?" she asked. "well you are always so nice to me and you always take the good things out people and something that I have learned from you is that when people are hurt when they don't deserve it you must help them" he said with a smile on his face. "thanks allot shadow you are a good friend" Amy she with a smile on her face. "you're welcome rose" shadow said.


	2. Chapter 2

Only word scan be enough 2

~Shadamy~

it was 1 week ago before amy for the first time came in shadow's house.  
and sonic well she was still sad about it she never thought that her love of her life would say something like that to her. amy stayed away from shadow even he was so kind to her but she was afraid that he would think the same like sonic think about her. shadow knew that something wasn't right about amy so he tryed to talk with her.

Shadow: "Amy are you alright you look so sad" he said with a sad face

Amy: "I'm fine shadow really" she said without looking at him

Shadow: "why are you lying to me amy this so not like you" he said with a serious voice

Amy: "I'm not lying and why do you care if there was something wrong with me" she said angry voice, hoping that shadow wouldn't ask her something again.

Shadow: "fine if you don't want to tell me whats wrong you can get your stuff and go away" he said with angry voice.

Amy never thought he would say that but she didn't want to tell him the truth so she said "fine then i will do that". shadow tought she would tell him the truth but never expected this from her. Amy runs upstars to get her stuff, when she was done she was about to leave. Shadow saw how she walks away from him without anything to say.  
back with sonic and tails.

Tails: "sonic don't you think you should apologize to amy, i mean your was already pist of by and you responded it on her.

Sonic: "i know tails, but when i said that to her i wanted already apologize to her but she is gone for 1 week and i have looked everywhere, even places where she never comes"  
he said with a sad voice.

Tails: "that is weard that isn't like amy to disappear like that" he said with a serious voice.

Sonic: "i know but i think i should try it again by her house maby she is back now"

Tails: "yeah i hope so, well good luck sonic you will need it"

Sonic: "come on tails you know amy she always take me back" he said with a smile on his face.

Tails: "yeah i know that but have the feeling that it this time will be different" he said with a serious voice.

Sonic: "we will see about that" and runs away.

meanwhile with shadow  
"why the hell did i said that to her, she is the only person that is nice to me, I'm a big fool" he said with a sad voice. "need to apologize to her that i didn't mean to say that to her" so he runs away to amy's house. meanwhile amy was back home but was feeling sad because the things that happened to her. Amy was about to go to sleep untill she heard a knock on the door. she walks downstars and opens the door.

Sonic: "heey amy how are you" he said with a smile on his face. Amy remembered the things sonic said to her and sai with anger in her voive "bad now goodbye" and she slammed the door in his face.

Sonic: "Amy please give me a chance, you said once it by your self that everone deserve a second chance" he said with sad heard that a she said "yes your right that everone deserve a second chance, but for you is it like your hundredth time so i won't forgive you" with a angry voice.

Sonic: "ow come on amy i know you forgive me" he sad with a serious voice.  
Amy: "well this time i will not i'm so sick and tired that you didn't see that i loved you, you always runs away or you see things to me when i think, Why in the world i'm still alive, i always loves you, i always cared about you and what give you me in return words that always break my heart. you have runed this time sonic and you did it good, but now i'm done with you" she said with tears falling down her cheek.

Sonic: "i know amy but trust me this it won't happen again i promise" he said with a sad voice.

Amy: "no sonic i have heard this many times before and now i only want to see is that your ass walking away... I hate you now" she said with a angry voice and tears falling down her cheek.

Sonic: "amy wait you can't do this to me" he said with tears in his eyes.

Amy: "yes i can do this to you and now fuck off before i will make you and i never want to see you ever again" she said and putting her hamer out.

Sonic saw her face and steps back slowly and finally turned around and runs away with tears in his eyes. Shadow has seen it all behind a tree and understand now why amy didn't whant to talk with him. Amy closed the door, and shadow walks to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

only words can be enough  
~shadamy~  
Shadow walks to the door. Amy heard a knock on the door, she opens it with tears and a angry face. but it turned sad when she saw shadow.  
Amy: "what are you doing here shadow" she asked with a sad voice and tears in her eyes.

Shadow: "amy look i'm sorry i didn't mean it to leave, i thought if i said that, that you would tell me the truth" he said with hi head down and a sad voive.

Amy: "it is alright shadow i knew that you was trying to talk with me but, i was scared and i didn't know how i must talk about it, i thought that you would think of me just exactly like sonic" she said with her head down.

Shadow: "amy, how can you think that, i would never ever think about you like that, you are my best friend" he said with a smile and hugging her.

Amy: "thanks shadow you are my best friend too" she said hugging him back but still her head down an tears in her eyes.

Shadow: "come on amy i hate it when beautifull girls are crying" he said with a smile and race her head so she would look him in the eyes.

Amy: "you think i'm beautifull" she said with a sad voice.

Shadow: "yes did i ever lie to you" he said with a smile.

Amy: "no you never did" she said with a smile.

Shadow: "see much beter, i love your smile" he said with a smile.

Amy: "thanks shaow you are always so nice to me" she said and hugging him

Shadow: "you'r welcome my dear rose" he said with a smile and hugging her back

Amy: "do you want something to drink shadow" she said with a smile.

Shadow: "yeah sure amy" he said and walked in with her in her house.  
meanwhile with sonic

Tails: "so sonic how was it, did see accept it?" he asked

Sonic: "no tails i have..." he said

Tails: "you have what sonic" he asked again.

Sonic: "i have lost her, she didn't accept it, she hates me now" he said with a sad voice.

Tails: "I'm sorry sonic, but i told you that it this time well be diffrent" he said.

Sonic: "yeah i think i'm going home now see ya tails" he said and runs off.  
back to amy and shadow.  
Shadow: "uhm amy can i ask you something" he asked.

Amy: "sure what is it?" she said with a smile.

Shadow: "do you want to got with me to a restaurent"

amy knew what he really wanted to ask and said "Shadow the hedgehog are you asking me out for a date" shadow head turned red but tried to hide but fails.

Shadow: "well yes i do" he said with his head down to trys his blush.

Amy: "i love too shadow and you don't need to try your blush, it is so cute when your blush" she said and smiled at him.

Shadow: "alright then i will pick you up at 7 o'clock" he dais with a smile.

Amy: "alright shadow bye" she said with a smile.

Shadow: "bye amy see you later"he said and walks away.

that night amy was making her self ready for her date with shadow, amy was thinking if shadow had more feelings for her, but she wanted to wait she didn't want to lose him. it was time to make her self ready, amy was wearing a black dress with whit shoes and a red belt. amy was now bussy with her make-up untill she heard a knock on the door. She runs downstairs and opens the door and said "heey shadow" with a smile.

Shadow: "heey amy you look beautifull, i mean you look always beautifull but now your just..." he said with a blush on his face.

Amy: "well thank you shadow you look handsome too" she said with a little blush.

Shadow become red of her reaction and said "t-tanks amy are you ready to go"

Amy: "yes lets go" she said with a smile and close the door, took shadow hand and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

only words can be enough  
by ~Shadddyismy4ever

Amy and shadow where going out to a restaurent. Shadow was so happy that amy wanted to go out with him, but what Shadow really makes happy was Amy's smile. The two lovebirdes where so happy but for happiness is a price. On the date with Shadow and Amy.

Amy: "ow Shadow i'm so happy with you, you always know to make me laugh" she said with a smile.

Shadow: "i'm happy too, Amy you brings my heart peace and only maria and you can do that i love you with all my soul that belongs to you." he said with a smile on his face.

Amy: "ow Shadow you are so sweet, i love you too." she said with a big smile.

Shadow: "you really do, i mean you love me?" he asked.

Amy: "of cours i do" leans in for a kiss and shadow did the same.  
sonic was like always running, but sonic never tought that he would ever amy kissing shadow.

Sonic: "Amy get away from him"

Amy brook the kiss and said "sonic what are you doing here, i'm out with shadow"

Sonic: "what how can you go out with that faker, i'm way more better than him"

Amy: "first he is not a faker, second dont ever call him like that or you will be sorry and third his is better than you sonic, he always nice to me and i love him"

Sonic: "Amy you can't do that, you love me, not him, what did you do to her shadow"

Shadow: "i did nothing to her sonic all what i did was helping her, i'm not the one that call her names like stupid, annoying and ugly, you are stupid to seethat to her, now will you leave us alone we have a date."

Sonic: "Amy you can't do that to me, i love you really i always did" kiss amy.

Amy slaps sonic in his face and stared to cry, shadow was now full with anger but amy stoped him. Amy: " you fucking asshole, how dare you to kiss me, but now you know what i felt when i tried to love you, but you always pushed me away, like a piece of shit, well sonic it hurts and then was shadow for me he knows how to treat a girl, now leave us alone before you will get hurt"

Sonic: "amy please don't do this"

Shadow: "she said leave us alone sonic" he said with anger in his voice.

Sonic: "this is your fault" tries to punc shadow.

Amy: "NOOOOO SHADOOW" jump in front of him and puts her hammer out and hits sonic with it.

Sonic: "i know what keep her, but this is not the last time to you would see me, i will come back and she will be mine" runs off.

Shadow: "creep, are you alright amy".

Amy: "I'm fine shadow really" she said with a smile on her face.

Shadow: "that's my rose" he said with a smile on his face.

Amy: "your rose?"

Shadow: "uhm... wel amy look i love sins the first time i saw you and i want to ask you, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Amy: "oow shadow of cours i want to be your girlfriend" she said with a smile and was about to lean in for a kiss and shadow did the same. They kiss for like 10 minutes.

shadow: "I think it's time for you to go home"

Amy: "yeah, i really like this" se said with smile.

Shadow: "do you want that i bring you home"

Amy: "i love to if you come with me" she said with a smile.  
shadow walked amy home gave her a good night kiss on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Only word can be enough part 5

~Shadamy~

it was mornig and Amy woke up from a beautifull dream, she start to get up and looked outside. It was a beautifull day to visit shadow. She wend to the bathroom and took a nice shower, after she was done she couldn't decide what to wear, finaly she took a white tank top, a black short, with a red belt with a gold buckle and black with white boots.

After that was done she went to the kitchen to take a nice breakfast, she was making pancakes untill there was a knock on the door. She walks to the door and opent it with a smile but that smile soon died when she saw sonic.

"What do you want sonic" she said with a angry voice.

"come on ames i know i can't stay mad at me for so long so will you forgive me" he said with a sad smile but with lust in his eyes but tried to hide it because amy knew him better then a normal friend of his.

"first no i don't forgive because what you said to me still hurts if i think about it and second why would i if you attacked shadow on our date, what the hell are you thinking" she said still mad at him. but sonic couldn't control him self anymore and he kissed amy even against her will, but finaly she break free and put her hamer out and hits sonic right in his face and flew out of her house and closed the door with a hard smack.

When she was done with her breakfast she walked outside to visit shadow. After a while she was in the forest that gived her the creeps, it looked darker then normal. In a moment she heard a brench break and turned around to look who there was, she hoped that it was shadow trying to make her scared. "Shadow is that you" she said with fear in her eyes for fearing the worst that would be somebody else. three weeks ago she heard that much people disapeared and the moost where it young girls like her self.

She thought that she would be the next when she saw a group that was circling her when a green hedgehog came out off nowhere. "well well well what do we have here a rose" he said with a evil smirk. "what do you want from me" Amy said scared. "Don't worry lil miss we only needs to take you with us to our master" he said with a evil smirk looking at amy. "no don't you dare to touch me" take her hammer out and walks backwards.

"where do you think you're going lil miss " said a wolf to her with a evil smirk and steal her hammer. Amy had no weapon anymore she was scared where they would take her and hoping that shadow would come fast. A wolf took amy arms and pinned them down on her waist painfull. "kyyyaaa, please let me go you are hurting me, just please, i beg off you" she said crying her eyes out from the pain. "sorry but it seems you don't want to go with us so we will just force you" the green hedgehog said to her and smirked. "NO PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME" she screamed out of fear and crying her eyes out. "shut up" the green hedgehog said and hit her. amy falls down on the ground and hold her faces frome the pain. Amy started to cry harder and she gets hit again and again untill she hits a tree. "stop crying you stupid bitch, you are coming with use like it or not" he said crapping her throat that amy couldn't breathe. the green hedgehog started to slap her more a round the face that makes amy more cry. the poor girl was crying her eyes out from pain and didn't want this as well. A wolf tooked both her arms and ties them down so it would be easy for them to force her to take a pill, they tried to put the pill in her mounth untill in one flace the holl gang was dead, but the green hedgehog was still alive so he took amy in his arm and hold his nife against her throat. "LET HER GO NOW" somebody yelled at the green hedgehog "well well well so shadow you know this beautifull girl" he said with a evil smirk on his face.

"LET HER GO SCOURGE THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANGE" shadow said with fire in his eyes. "are you alright amy" shadow said looked sad of seeing amy like this. Amy tried to talk but the snife was going deeper in her flesh that it started to bleed and she started to cry harder from the pian. "STOP IT SCOURGE" shadow said with a angry voice. "why would I, the master needs her" scourge said, the knif was getting more deeper in amy's flesh and amy started to scream "NOOO PLEASE STOP IT"she said crying her eyes out, "no please scourge stop take me instead" shadow said with a tears in his eyes."no shadow don't please"amy said whispering, "why would i do that what can you give for her freedom" scourge said bored. "i have four CHaos emeralds, i will give it to you for her freedom" shadow said. "well it is a deal"scourge said. shadow took the four chaos emeralds and give them to scourge, but before scourge give amy to shadow he whispers something in her ear "remember pinky you are save now but when we meet again you will suffer and your boyfriend too" he said with a evil smirk on his face and give amy to shadow.


End file.
